


Bet

by Anonymous



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dalton decides to make the Boys' Pokemon games a little more interesting.





	Bet

"Flamethrower!" Brent exclaims, Brandon groaning as damage counters rain down upon his cards, Brent claiming his last prize card as another Pokemon TCG battle between the two of them concludes. "Ha! You can't defeat my deck!"  
  
Brandon glowers at his bragging brother until Dalton stirs from where he's been watching them, lost in thought, for the better part of the last hour. "Boys," he says quietly, and they both scramble to join him.  
  
"Yes?" "Are you ok?" "Do you need something?" Their voices interlap and he laughs, lightly stroking their arms.   
  
"I'm fine," he murmurs, watching them. They'd been playing in just their underwear again, and he swallows hard, already feeling arousal thrumming lowly through his veins, begging for more. "I was just thinking. How about we make your next game a little more... interesting?" He smirks up at the Boys and they exchange glances before turning back towards him, curiosity in their eyes. "Whichever of you defeats the other, gets me all to yourself." He ghosts a hand down Brandon's side, squeezing Brent's thigh, and watches as they both shiver and tremble under his touch.   
  
Dalton, in an attempt to keep things fair between both Boys, has only suggested this a handful of times since they decided to experiment with this relationship between the three of them, trying to keep his Boys from being jealous. "Dalton," Brandon whispers, already hungry for it. "Yes. Please."  
  
Brent is a little slower to agree to it, but nods just as enthusiastically once he's given a few moments to think. "I'm in."  
  
Dalton smiles at them and eases his hands up their backs before sitting up in a more comfortable position to watch as they return to their playmat and painstakingly pick out what they decide will be winning decks, careful not to give away their strategy this early. Brent gets an early advantage, his deck based around water-types, his Marill making quick work of Brandon's Rattata. Brandon, however, rebounds, responding with a Magnemite, quickly wiping out Marill and Lapras as soon as Brandon evolves it to Magneton.  
  
It's all downhill from there, Brent pinching his nose as Brandon only loses a couple of more Pokemon before wiping the rest of his out with one monstrous electric Pokemon after the other, his attacks concise and well thought out, Brent's winning streak falling to the wayside as Brandon prepares to claim his prize. "Dammit," he grouses, gnawing at his lower lip when Brandon gets up and walks over to the bed, a pleased gleam in his eye. Brent awkwardly stands and stares at the floor. "What... what should I do?" he asks, already turning for the door. "I'll leave. Yeah..."  
  
But Dalton is staring at him over the arch of his twin's back as he eases up the bed and shrugs. "You could watch," he says quietly. "It's up to you, Brent."  
  
Brent swallows. Considers it, and eventually just sits back down. It's like getting to see how Dalton is with him, never witnessing it from this perspective before, and he admits, if only to himself, that he's more than a little curious.  
  
Brandon sighs softly as Dalton touches him, fingers working over his muscles, down his abs, along his pecs. "Man," he breathes out. "That feels... incredible..." There's no distraction, like Brent making these repetitive noises, or repeating Dalton's name so hungrily that Brandon's sure he'll never think straight again when in his presence. It's just the two of them this time, Dalton's focus purely on him, and Brandon shivers under the intensity of it. "Dalton," he rasps out, hair fluttering down into his eyes as Dalton touches his neck and guides him in, kissing him slowly. "Ah," he hisses, fingers tensing around Dalton's wrists before he relaxes and eases back, straddling him and rolling his hips slowly, moaning at the building pressure between them.   
  
He gasps a few moments later as Dalton grips the back of his bare thighs and starts guiding his movements, so patient and gentle that it makes Brandon even more vocal, desperate for this. "Dalton-- Dalton, oh my God-- please--" His head is spinning, he needs to feel all of Dalton, so he arches up and tangles his fingers in his boxers, pushing them down his thighs. To get them off the rest of the way, he has to pry himself away from Dalton, which he does reluctantly, tossing the boxers away. He moves towards Dalton once more before coming to a sudden stop, watching as Dalton shimmies carefully out of his own briefs, unable to move as quickly as Brandon because of his back issues, but his slow movements only makes it hotter, teasing Brandon until he's completely sprawled out before him, naked and patient as Brandon takes his fill of the beautiful vision before him.   
  
He swallows and ducks his head, pressing a soft kiss to Dalton's hip, before reclaiming his rightful spot atop Dalton. This time, there's nothing between them and he lets out a low, blustery groan the first time they touch, the heat of their bodies intoxicating as they glide together. Dalton pants for breath and Brandon feels some gratitude that it's not just him who's close to unraveling. "Dalton--"  
  
"Brandon," he groans back, the sound of his wrecked voice going straight to Brandon's core, leaving him throbbing and desperate. "I need you..."  
  
"I'm right here, right-- right here," he promises, adjusting his position atop Dalton and slowly, carefully, touching him. "You've got me," he whispers, watching on in awe as Dalton thrusts up into his fingers, groaning softly. He strokes his thumb over Dalton's tip, smears precome all over his hard, heated flesh, and slowly positions himself just so. "Dalton," he breathes, waiting until Dalton's eyes are open, the two of them unable to look away from each other, before sinking down,  a muffled cry bursting from his lips as he feels the stretch, a growing burn spreading up his spine. "Oh--- ohhhhh..."  
  
"Needed more prep," Dalton chides him breathlessly, brow furrowing as he grips Brandon's hips again, keeping him from moving. "Or lube--"  
  
"No," Brandon chokes out. "This... is ... amazing..." Brandon has never felt so close to Dalton before, never so connected to him. "Oh my God..." The burn eases into this pain/pleasure sensation, hitting all of his spots just right, Brandon filled by Dalton's warmth,  clearly desperate for release after only a few moments, and Brandon lightly brushes Dalton's hands off of his hips, slowly finding the rhythm he'd been forced to give up when Dalton had started thrusting up into his hand, awakening so much hunger and need. "Oh." He presses his face into his shoulder and swallows down a moan, shuddering when Dalton arches up, changing the position of their bodies gliding together just as Brandon begins riding him faster, harder.  
  
 After a couple of tries, Dalton gets his arms around Brandon's shoulders and pulls him down until they're face to face, staring into his dark eyes. "I want to hear you," he whispers into his jaw. "I need to hear those sweet moans, and how my name sounds as you come apart at my touch. Please, pretty Boy--" Brandon stares at him a moment, eyes wide and so needy as Dalton lightly grazes his hand down, where their bodies meet, and feels Brandon's muscles clench and relax as he approaches climax, breathing growing raspy as the telltale signs of his own release grows harder to ignore, molten heat warming Dalton up from the inside out, leaving his skin flushed from chest down to his navel. "Pretty please--"  
  
The moan Brandon lets go of leaves him trembling and breathless and shoots straight to Dalton's erection, causing him to gasp as he loses his rhythm for a moment, so close that it almost hurts. "Dalton," he rasps out breathily. "Feels so good, never want it to end--" He rolls his hips every few words, taking Dalton in deeper, new sensations creeping down his spine, and Brandon cries out, scrambling for something to hold onto when Dalton reaches out and grabs his hands, interlacing their fingers and squeezing, grounding him enough to make him open his eyes and keen. "I-- I-- I'm so close--"  
  
"I am too, my pretty, pretty Brandon," Dalton says, lifting one of his hands and tenderly kissing his palm. "Oh--" It's Dalton's turn to moan as Brandon spreads his legs just a little further, finally finding what he needs as stars burst before his eyes and he finds himself frozen, battered by wave after wave of pleasure, Dalton falling apart under him concurrently. "Ho-- holy shit..."  
  
Brandon is collapsed on top of Dalton, breathing heavily, while Brent watches, jaw aching with how hard he's biting down on his own moans and whimpers as he watches, so turned on that it hurts. He wishes that he'd won against his brother, but of course not... His eyes slip closed as Brandon slowly rolls off of Dalton, revealing the after affects of their efforts on both of their skin, how relaxed and content they both seem to be in the afterglow as Brandon cuddles up close to him. Dalton hums and kisses Brandon's forehead before looking over at Brent, an appraising look on his face. Just this look alone is enough to cause a low, chest rattling moan to escape Brent's lips and Dalton chuckles softly. "Get over here, Brent. You fought well, and I think that means you deserve a second place prize. Don't you?"  
  
Brandon rolls over, giving his brother and Dalton space as he finishes catching his breath against the pillow. Brent hesitates on the edge of the bed and looks up. "I... don't know," he says uncomfortably. "You... you just finished, so I'm not sure what you want me over here for."  
  
Dalton chuckles softly, running his hands up and down Brent's back, feeling his muscles quivering and twitching under his fingers. "I want you, more than you'll probably ever know," he informs him quietly. "But since I'm not quite there yet, this show is all yours..." He exhales and watches Brent as he struggles to make sense of Dalton's teasing comments, how he can't quite just come out and say what he means.   
  
"I don't..." Brandon cuts Brent off, uncurling himself from next to Dalton and sitting up to hiss in his brother's ear, Brent's cheeks staining a bright red. "I see," he mumbles, ducking his head and lightly kissing at Dalton's stomach. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes," Dalton exhales, watching as Brent stretches out, a frown on his face. "Brent...?" He falls quiet as Brent pulls out a small bottle from the bedside table drawer , staring down at Dalton in a challenging fashion, quirking an eyebrow, and Dalton is reminded all over again how perfectly different his Boys are. "My God," he groans softly, already trembling at the thought of Brent easing him open and then claiming him. "Brent--"  
  
It's a sensation Dalton's not all of that used to when Brent eases his slick fingers up Dalton's legs, easing between them and rubbing lazily at his entrance, watching him closely as he experiments, sinking a finger in to test the waters a little. Dalton twitches, letting out a soft, hungry moan. "More-- more--" he whispers, so Brent presses into him, the lube easing the path as he pulls back, then slips in once more, slow, careful. "Oh--"  
  
Dalton is very vocal, especially during sex, so Brent feels like it's the highest compliment that the wordsmith under him has ever given him publicly, barely able to speak in proper sentences. "More what?" he asks, teeth flashing as he smirks up at Dalton.   
  
"More you," he struggles to say and Brent hisses out a moan. "Please..." So Brent kisses him as he stretches him open slowly, tenderly, low lazy sweeps of his tongue sending tingling warmth down Dalton's spine all the way to his toes. "Oh, my Boys-- my Boys!" Dalton is somewhere between moaning and singing and Brent giggles against his jaw as he trembles and sighs, closing his eyes as he touches Dalton, warm and so perfectly tight against his fingers that he wants to move things along, but he refuses to add to Dalton's pain so he takes his time, adds even more lube when he feels resistance.   
  
"Dalton," he breathes, scraping his teeth down Dalton's jaw, pressing a kiss against his Adam's apple. "You feel so good." He shifts his fingers, scissoring them, and feels the whine vibrating through Dalton's throat as Dalton grabs at him, nails biting into his hips, antsy and hungry for it too now. "Just a little longer," he says, easing back up until they're eye to eye. "I want this to feel so good for you." He kisses Dalton's nose and smiles down at him.  
  
Dalton's breathing is shaky, his eyes wide and blown with need, and Brent smiles at him, running his free hand through Dalton's messy hair. He can feel Dalton's body's response to these patient ministrations pressing against his thigh, dripping lazily down his flushed skin, and it's so hard not to just pull his fingers out and sink home, give them both the relief they're so hungry for, but he eases his fingers in just a little further, watching Dalton's eyes as his lips part on a silent gasp, his body arching up as Brent finds the exact spot he's been looking for, Dalton sobbing almost as he struggles not to orgasm again so soon. "Ah, oh my God, you're trying to kill me," he cries out, writhing under Brent's touch, just to give a full body shudder when Brent finally pulls away, returning to the bottle of lube.  
  
He's diligent, swiping more against Dalton, before moving to pour more in his palm for himself-- just for Dalton to clumsily swat him away, claiming the bottle and smoothing a generous amount of it over his throbbing flesh himself. "Ohh," Brent exhales, even the glide of Dalton's hand alone enough to push him closer to the edge, but he holds on, biting his lip. As soon as Dalton finishes and tosses the lube bottle aside, Brent moves, straddles him and stares deep into his eyes. "Ready?"  
  
"I've been ready forever," Dalton tells him, voice raspy, eyes desperate, and Brent chuckles, breath punching out of both of them as he positions himself and eases in little by little, his jaw dropping as he's overwhelmed by just how perfectly he and Dalton fit together. Dalton's hands are back on his hips, encouraging him, squeezing him, leaving Brent shivering in an overabundance of sensations as he fills Dalton, feeling him stretch and accommodate the deeper Brent goes. "Oh my God, my pretty Boy," Dalton whispers, eyes blown with lust and hunger as Brent bottoms out and just sits there, almost afraid to move, certain he's going to throw this and come the instant he shifts his hips.  
  
Dalton seems to sense this, and slowly strokes up and down his lower back, grounding Brent as he waits. "We have all the time in the world," he breathes out and Brent looks up at him, gnawing at his bottom lip until Dalton draws him in and kisses him, distracting them both of the pooling heat where their bodies are connected.   
  
"Hey, Dalton?" he asks softly.  
  
"Yes, pretty Boy?"  
  
"Remind me to lose at Pokemon more often." Dalton laughs at this, but it quickly fades into loud, breathless moans when Brent eases back a few inches and pushes in, slow rolls of his hips growing little by little as his thrusts gain in speed and depth, Dalton gasping into Brent's mouth, sweeping his hands over his back, up into his hair, gripping at his hips, trying to find something to hold onto as Brent overwhelms him, sends him closer to the peak with every shift of his body.  
  
Dalton rolls his head against the pillow, feeling it all about to crash down around him. "I'm-- I--"  
  
Brent claims his mouth in an uncoordinated, biting kind of kiss, and moans heatedly against his mouth. "Me too," is all he can say, thrusting deep into Dalton and then freezing as Dalton clenches around him, arching up into his second climax of the night, eyes locked on the ceiling as he moans out Brent's name desperately. "Ah--" Brent keens as it all gives around him as well, his senses drifting away as the tension in his body mounts and then drifts into full body pleasure, Brent barely aware of anything but Dalton's muscles continuing to contract in orgasmic afterglow milking even more out of him.  
  
They slowly come back to themselves to find Brandon gently cleaning Dalton off with a washcloth, Brent stumbling into the bathroom to clean up, taking a moment to stare at himself in the mirror in awe at what his life has become, before returning to the main room. As soon as Dalton sees him, he chuckles, his eyes warm and gleaming even as he reaches out for both Boy. "Come here," he says softly, and once they're both tucked up on either side of him, he kisses Brandon, and then Brent. "My Boys. My sweet, sexy Boys..."   
  
Brent sighs, feeling a slight stirring of interest at this, but Dalton's eyes are slipping shut, sleep claiming him as he hugs them, and he smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Dalton's lips. More tomorrow, he silently promises the man, exchanging glances with Brandon, who nods at him with a small smirk, the two of them settling in to watch some TV while warm and sated in the arms of the man they both love.


End file.
